<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck With U by searchtheuniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371926">Stuck With U</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchtheuniverse/pseuds/searchtheuniverse'>searchtheuniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pandemics, Romantic Comedy, Stay Home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchtheuniverse/pseuds/searchtheuniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pandemia causada pelo coronavírus colocou toda a cidade de Seul em lockdown - quarentena forçada. Por causa disso, Junmyeon estava preso em casa com seu colega de apartamento, Sehun. De alguma maneira, o isolamento levasse a dormir junto com o rapaz rotineiramente. O que acontece quando essa aproximação começa a fazê-lo desenvolver sentimentos pelo colega?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck With U</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>olá! eu voltei com mais seho (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧<br/>essa foi inspirada por uma história que eu vi no r/relationships (https://twitter.com/redditships/status/1244266764512493569?s=20) eu achei tão fofo e SEHO o plot que tive que escrever. o título veio da música da ariana e do ****** ****** que é até fofinha!<br/>boa leitura!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon entrou no apartamento, deixando os sapatos ao lado da porta. Tirou a máscara branca descartável que cobria o rosto e suspirou, rolando os ombros tensos pelo cansaço. As luzes estavam acesas e ele ouviu o som abafado da televisão ligada na sala, indicando que Sehun, seu colega de apartamento já estava em casa.  Abaixou-se para acariciar  as orelhas de Vivi, o cachorro de Sehun, quando o bichinho veio recebê-lo, balançando o rabo animadamente. Como esperado, Sehun estava na sala, de pé em frente à TV, a testa franzida enquanto olhava para algo no celular. Ele devia ter chegado há pouco tempo, Junmyeon observou, porque ainda vestia a camisa de botões e a calça social que usava para o trabalho.</p><p>— Cheguei — Junmyeon anunciou, deixando sua bolsa na mesa. Sehun ergueu os olhos da tela, cumprimentando-o com um aceno distraído.</p><p>— Oi, hyung — Ele parecia tenso, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas indicando preocupação. O rapaz apontou para a tela da TV. — Você viu as notícias?</p><p>Junmyeon sacudiu a cabeça. — Nem tive tempo hoje. O que aconteceu de novo?</p><p>— A contaminação tá subindo muito rápido. Olha só — Sehun pegou o controle da televisão, aumentando o volume para que pudessem ouvir a voz da âncora do canal de notícias.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“... Daegu está no centro do surto do novo coronavírus, deixando o país inteiro em estado de alerta. Foram registradas 310 novos casos de pessoas infectadas, quase todos ligados a um ramo da igreja Shin-cheon-ji. Acredita-se que pessoas que compareceram aos cultos foram contaminadas e viajaram para cidades vizinhas e para a capital Seul. Daegu e a cidade vizinha de Cheong-do agora são o foco de um esforço nacional para conter o vírus. O prefeito ordenou aos residentes para se manterem em suas casas, levando a cidade com população de 2,5 milhões de pessoas a uma interrupção total.  Centros médicos especiais foram construídos para lidar com o esperado aumento dos casos. Em Seul, medidas preventivas estão sendo tomadas,  com a proibição de aglomerações em larga escala, a fim de proteger a população idosa, mais vulnerável à doença…”</em>
</p><p>Junmyeon suspirou, coçando a nuca. — É, parece que vamos lidar com uma epidemia… Não esperava que essa coisa se espalhasse tão rápido assim. </p><p>Sehun virou-se para ele, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. — Você acha que Seul vai chegar a esse ponto? Quer dizer, um monte de gente vem de Daegu para cá. Já deve haver pessoas contaminadas.</p><p>— É, provavelmente… mas se nos prevernimos, talvez não precise disso tudo.  — Junmyeon ponderou. — A taxa de letalidade do vírus é baixa, mas é melhor não pagar para ver.</p><p>Sehun murmurou em concordância. — Não me preocupo tanto comigo, mas meus pais sempre vão a Daegu, meus avós são de lá… eles estão em <em>lockdown</em>. Mandei mensagem para minha mãe, pedi para ela parar de visitar por um tempo. — Ele tamborilava os dedos no celular distraidamente, e Junmyeon ficou surpreso ao perceber que ele estava ansioso. Sehun era geralmente tão calmo, relaxado, e era estranho vê-lo nervoso com qualquer coisa.</p><p>Eles eram colegas de apartamento há três meses. O amigo com quem Junmyeon morava antes se mudou para a China precisou de alguém com quem dividir o aluguel. Chanyeol, um amigo em comum dos dois, os tinha apresentado, comentando que Sehun também procurava um novo colega de quarto. Sehun era tranquilo e não parecia ser um serial killer, então Junmyeon propôs que dividissem o apartamento, mesmo sem conhecerem muito bem um ao outro. </p><p>Sehun era um cara meio difícil de se conhecer, porque era naturalmente quieto e bem objetivo e tinha uma expressão fria, o que intimidou Junmyeon a princípio. Contudo, ele descobriu bem rápido que o rapaz, apesar do rosto estoico, era um rapaz divertido e atencioso, um colega prestativo que sempre ajudava com as tarefas do apartamento e sabia lidar com a bagunça de Junmyeon. Ele era mais novo que Junmyeon, mas era bastante maduro e pé-no-chão. </p><p>Em alguns raros momentos, no entanto, Junmyeon percebia o quão jovem ele era, e esse era um daqueles. Dava para perceber que Sehun estava realmente ansioso com a situação, e preocupado com seus entes queridos, o que era totalmente compreensível. O coração do mais velho se apertou um pouquinho. </p><p>— Você fez bem. É melhor que todos nós fiquemos em casa por enquanto, se pudermos. Vamos lavar bastante as mãos e usar máscara sempre. Você tem? Eu comprei novas recentemente, por causa da poeira fina. Se você quiser, pode pegar algumas. —  Ele apertou o ombro do colega, tentando transmitir tranquilidade. — Vai ficar tudo bem, Sehunnie..</p><p> </p><p>— Eu sei. Obrigado, hyung. — Sehun lançou-lhe um sorriso pequeno, cobrindo a mão de Junmyeon em seu ombro com a sua, gratidão suavizando seus olhos escuros. Junmyeon se perdeu por um momento neles. Sehun era muito bonito, o tipo que poderia ser um modelo, e era impossível não reparar os traços firmes e masculinos contrastando com a pele clara e os lábios pequenos.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon pigarreou, sentindo o próprio rosto esquentar de repente, sem razão aparente. Afastou-se do colega, caminhando em direção ao quarto. — Vou tomar um banho. Que tal pedirmos comida hoje? Por minha conta. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun assentiu, sorrindo. — Boa ideia. </p><p> </p><p>Eles jantaram juntos, Junmyeon conferiu seus e-mails, terminou tarefas que tinha trazido do trabalho, e depois foi dormir, como fazia todos os dias da semana. Ele não perdeu seu sono por causa do tal coronavírus, acreditando que ele seria contido, aquela crise toda passaria e a vida voltaria ao normal em alguns dias. </p>
<hr/><p>Não foi o que aconteceu. </p><p> </p><p>A cada dia, os casos de contaminação aumentavam exponencialmente, apesar de todas as precauções tomadas pela prefeitura. Todas as pessoas na rua cobriam o rosto com máscaras, passavam álcool em gel nas mãos, usavam lenços para tocar nas barras do metrô, mas nada disso foi suficiente para impedir o vírus de se espalhar rapidamente. O número de mortes também crescia, especialmente entre os idosos e pessoas com problemas respiratórios. No trabalho de Junmyeon, na academia, nos bares, por toda a parte, as pessoas estavam receosas e preocupadas.</p><p> </p><p>Na televisão, além das palavras “higienização” e “distanciamento social”, que já estavam se tornando familiares demais, uma outra começou a aparecer nos discursos, mais forte e com uma carga mais pesada: “quarentena”. Era o que aconteceria se os casos continuassem a se multiplicar naquela velocidade. </p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon começou a ficar aflito. Ficar em casa o dia inteiro, por todos os dias da semana? O pensamento já o deixava agitado, mas não era como se ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Uma epidemia estava totalmente fora de seu controle, e ele não tinha mais tanta certeza de que as coisas voltariam ao normal em pouco tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Infelizmente, o que todo o mundo temia aconteceu uma semana depois, quando o prefeito anunciou na TV que Seul entraria em quarentena total e só os serviços essenciais continuariam em funcionamento. O rapaz aceitou, resignado, quando seu chefe convocou uma videoconferência para informar que a partir daquele momento eles trabalhariam em home office. Sehun, que era publicitário em uma empresa de entretenimento, já estava trabalhando de casa há alguns dias. O aplicativo da academia que Junmyeon frequentava apitou com uma notificação, avisando que todas as unidades não funcionariam por tempo indeterminado.</p><p> </p><p>Eles estavam oficialmente em confinamento forçado. E o pior de tudo: em plena primavera. Estava um tempo ótimo lá fora, ensolarado, flores desabrochando nas árvores. Eles não podiam nem fazer uma caminhada no parque. Os dias se arrastavam quando não se podia sair de casa. Em uma semana, Junmyeon já estava agitado e frustrado como nunca; como esperado, ele sentiu o impacto em sua rotina. Mesmo que ele fizesse exercícios em casa, trabalhasse normalmente e fizesse chamadas de vídeo com seus pais e seus amigos, não era a mesma coisa. </p><p> </p><p>Pelo menos, ele tinha Sehun a seu lado naquela situação. Eles já passavam tempo juntos antes da quarentena, embora fosse limitado, porque ambos trabalhavam o dia inteiro e só se viam à noite. Agora eles viam um ao outro o tempo todo. Tomavam café da manhã juntos, trabalhavam juntos na mesa, ocasionalmente davam um pulo até o supermercado juntos para comprar comida, só quando era essencial. </p><p>Em pouco tempo, eles entraram em uma rotina confortável. Sehun era uma companhia agradável, e o ajudava a manter a cabeça no lugar, apesar daquela crise toda.</p><p>— Quanto tempo você acha que vai durar, de verdade? — Sehun perguntou, pensativo, enquanto eles almoçavam kimchi na cozinha, dando uma pausa na limpeza do apartamento. — Essa quarentena?</p><p>Junmyeon refletiu um pouco. — Talvez as lojas comecem a funcionar de novo em dois meses… mas acho que vão proibir aglomerações por um bom tempo. </p><p>— Ah, caramba… —  Sehun grunhiu, passando as mãos pelo rosto. — Eu acho que vou surtar em uma semana. Como você não está surtando, hyung?</p><p>— Não sei. O Junmyeon de vinte anos talvez surtasse, mas o Junmyeon de quase trinta já passa muitos dias trancado em casa…</p><p>— Eu esqueço como você é velho às vezes — Sehun provocou, e Junmyeon jogou um guardanapo nele, só de brincadeira. — É diferente, hyung. Você pode sair de casa, só não quer. Agora você não pode mesmo, nem se quiser.</p><p>— Faz sentido. Talvez eu surte daqui a alguns dias também — Junmyeon sorriu levemente. —É uma droga, mas a gente tem que aguentar firme. Se seguirmos as regras, vamos sair dessa mais rápido.</p><p>— Sempre o certinho — Sehun brincou, esticando a mão para o rosto de Junmyeon, tirando com o polegar o molho no queixo do mais velho. Junmyeon corou um pouco quando Sehun levou o dedo à boca, estalando os lábios. — Então, somos só eu e você, hyung. Estamos presos juntos.</p><p>Junmyeon deu de ombros, rindo. — Acho que sim. Espero que não se importe.</p><p>Sehun assentiu, os lábios se curvando em um sorrisinho cujo significado escapou a Junmyeon. Ele era realmente difícil de ler às vezes. — Claro que não. Na verdade, eu acho que vou gostar muito. </p>
<hr/><p>Da primeira vez que aconteceu, era uma quarta-feira à noite. Junmyeon e Sehun estavam na sala, assistindo a um filme para se distraírem das notícias assustadoras na TV. Fora mais um daqueles dias longos em quarentena, que pareciam passar com uma lentidão excruciante, e Junmyeon se sentia esgotado, apesar de não ter feito nada particularmente cansativo. Para ele, ficar confinado em casa era muito mais exaustivo e mentalmente desafiador do que um dia inteiro cheio de trabalho fora de casa.</p><p>Seus pálpebras começaram a pesar, e ele escorregou um pouco pelo sofá, o brilho e o ruído suave da televisão embalando seu cochilo. Antes que pudesse pensar em se levantar e ir para a cama, caiu no sono, simplesmente apagando até o dia seguinte. Acordou com a luz da manhã, batendo em seu rosto, sentindo-se aquecido e confortável, apesar de ter passado a noite no sofá.</p><p>Ele moveu-se preguiçosamente, ainda flutuando entre o sono e o despertar, e aconchegou-se um pouco mais no calor e no conforto ao seu redor. Sentiu a maciez de algodão contra sua bochecha, uma pulsação leve e constante no ponto onde  sua cabeça estava apoiada. Parecia muito firme para ser uma das almofadas. </p><p>Piscando para afastar os últimos resquícios de sono que nublavam seus sentidos, ele começou a perceber sua situação. Ele estava no sofá, envolvido em um abraço, mãos grandes em seu quadril mantendo-o próximo. O tecido sob seu rosto não era de uma almofada, e sim de uma camiseta. Ele estava deitado sobre um peito. Ele olhou para baixo e viu suas pernas entralaçadas com outro par de pernas. Sua respiração falhou por um momento quando ele entendeu o que havia acontecido. Ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco, quase com medo, ficando a centímetros de um pescoço alvo e um queixo pontudo. Sehun. </p><p>Junmyeon congelou por um instante, incapaz de se mexer. Ele tinha dormido coladinho com seu colega de apartamento? Ele piscou várias vezes, tentando entender como tinham parado naquela posição. Só se lembrava de ter cochilado no sofá e nada mais, mas seus óculos estavam na mesa de centro, e ele não tinha tirado antes de apagar.</p><p>Acima dele, Sehun ressonava, dormindo tranquilamente. Junmyeon tentou ficar calmo, mas ele estava muito consciente da proximidade do colega, os braços dele ao seu redor, cobrindo-o quase totalmente, a respiração suave dele soprando os cabelos de Junmyeon. Sentia até o cheiro dele, de sabonete cítrico, menta e algo que parecia talco. Quase não havia espaço para os dois no sofá, então Junmyeon estava colado a Sehun, seu corpo tocando o dele em todos os pontos. Ele se sentiu esquentando de repente. Era só porque estava quente demais, com o sol batendo ali, foi o que ele disse a si mesmo. Ele tinha que dar um jeito de levantar sem acordar Sehun.</p><p>Junmyeon se desvencilhou do abraço aos poucos, movendo-se com cuidado. Ele se apoiou no sofá para se erguer, mas esticou-se demais, passando da beira do móvel, e perdeu o equilíbrio. Ele se estatelou no chão, grunhindo com o impacto. Por que ele tinha que ser tão desajeitado? Ele se levantou tentando não fazer mais barulho, mas era tarde demais. Sehun já estava acordado, olhando-o do sofá com uma expressão confusa. Os cabelos escuros dele estavam amassados, o rosto ainda um pouco inchado de sono. Era fofo.</p><p>— Hyung, tá tudo bem? — ele perguntou, com a voz ainda rouca de sono. Junmyeon ruborizou, colocando seus óculos.</p><p>— Eu estava tentando levantar para ir ao banheiro. Desculpa por… ter dormido em cima de você. — Uma dor leve se espalhou por seu pescoço tenso quando olhou para o chão, tentando não encarar Sehun. Ele não sabia exatamente porque estava com vergonha. Era só Sehun, afinal de contas.</p><p>— Sem problema. Eu até pensei em te chamar, mas fiquei com pena de te acordar, você estava dormindo tão bem. — Sehun respondeu, com um meio-sorriso. Junmyeon ficou ainda mais desconcertado, pensando em como devia ter caído no peito do colega. Sehun deve ter interpretado mal a expressão dele, porque ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Eu devia ter te acordado? Desculpa, hyung.</p><p>— Não, tudo bem. Eu só… lamento ter feito você dormir aqui. Não émuito confortável — Junmyeon explicou.</p><p>— Foi a melhor noite de sono que eu tive nessa quarentena, hyung — Sehun replicou, o canto da boca dele se ergueu em um sorriso travesso. Quando ele se espreguiçou, esticando os braços acima da cabeça, como um gato, a camiseta dele subiu, mostrando um pedaço da pele dele, da barriga dele acima do cós da calça. Junmyeon desviou os olhos, corando inexplicavelmente, de novo. O que estava acontecendo naquela manhã?</p><p>— Bom, eu vou… ao banheiro. — Junmyeon saiu da sala antes que o colega reparasse. Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto,  ainda meio grogue de sono e confuso. Não era grande coisa. Ele já tinha dormido com amigos na mesma cama antes e não havia nada demais nisso. Só parecera estranho porque eles não tinham esse nível de intimidade. De qualquer forma, não aconteceria de novo. Foi o que Junmyeon pensou, mesmo enquanto seus pensamentos retornavam ao aconchego do abraço de Sehun. Não aconteceria de novo.</p><p> </p><p>_________</p><p> </p><p>Aconteceu de novo, embora de um jeito diferente.</p><p>Da segunda vez, já era o oitavo ou nono dia de quarentena; Junmyeon tinha perdido a conta. Ele estava deitado em seu quarto, no escuro de madrugada, rolando o feed do Instagram no celular, esperando o sono finalmente dar o ar da graça. Ouviu uma batida suave em sua porta. Sehun abriu uma fresta, colocando a cabeça para dentro. </p><p>— Não consegue dormir também? — Perguntou, entrando no quarto. As pontas do cabelo dele estavam molhadas, como se ele tivesse acabado de sair do chuveiro.</p><p>— Não… é estranho, eu geralmente já estou no terceiro sono a essa hora. Bebi chá verde, talvez ajude — Junmyeon respondeu. — Ainda tem um pouco na cozinha, se você quiser.</p><p>— Você e essas suas bebidas saudáveis — Sehun sentou-se na cama, recostando-se. — Eu cometi o erro de ler as notícias antes de ir dormir. A coisa não parece boa, hyung.</p><p>— É, eu sei. — Junmyeon suspirou. Ele também estava acompanhando o noticiário e via como o vírus estava se espalhando pelo mundo, principalmente na Europa. As mortes estavam escalando muito rápido na Itália. Os governantes não tinham levado a ameaça a sério, e não implementaram quarentena como na Ásia, permitindo que o fluxo de pessoas acontecesse normalmente, e agora o país lidava com um número de milhares de contaminados. </p><p>— Parece algo que saiu daqueles filmes de fim do mundo. — Sehun comentou. — Como em <em>Contágio.</em> Ou <em>A Gripe</em>, aquele com o Jang Hyuk. </p><p>— É, um pouco— Junmyeon riu da comparação que Sehun fez. — Mas, Sehunnie, nesses filmes o vírus é bem mais letal, mata quase todos os contaminados em questão de horas. O coronavírus não é assim.  E em Contágio eles acham uma vacina no final.</p><p>— Eu sei, mas mesmo assim… muita gente se contamina e acaba morrendo. Isso me deixa com medo. Quantas pessoas vão morrer até acabar isso tudo… </p><p>Sehun cutucava o lençol da cama, mordendo o lábio, pequenos indicativos da ansiedade dele. Olhando mais de perto, ele realmente parecia pálido e tinha círculos escuros sob os olhos. Sehun era muito ligado com sua família e seus amigos, e com certeza não estava sendo nada fácil para ele ficar longe das pessoas que amava, preocupando-se constantemente com a possibilidade delas pegarem a doença. Junmyeon queria poder tirar aquele peso dele, mas ele mesmo estava angustiado.</p><p>— Sehun — o mais velho pegou a mão do colega, a palma fria dele na sua. Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes, mas parecia o melhor que podia fazer para tranquilizar o rapaz.— Tem pessoas lá fora fazendo de tudo para cuidar dos doentes, e garantir que o mínimo possível de pessoas morra. Há cientistas tentando achar uma cura. O mundo todo está lutando contra isso. Mesmo que pareça terrível agora, nós vamos sair dessa. Não vai acontecer um apocalipse. Vai ficar tudo bem. É sério. </p><p>Sehun assentiu, apertando a mão de Junmyeon. — Eu sei. Queria que minha cabeça parasse de imaginar cenários catastróficos.</p><p>— Pare de assistir esses filmes, então. E também de ler notícias ruins — Junmyeon repreendeu-o. — Você vai ficar doente de preocupação.</p><p>— Vou me lembrar disso. — Sehun sorriu. Junmyeon pensou que o rapaz voltaria para o quarto, mas ele continuou lá, o polegar dele acariciando a mão do mais velho, que ainda estava unida à dele. Junmyeon engoliu em seco, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. </p><p>— Hyung — ele sussurrou, quase como um segredo. — Posso dormir aqui? Com você?</p><p>Junmyeon não esperava por aquilo. Ele piscou, sem saber o que responder, mas Sehun continuou.</p><p>— É estúpido, mas é que… eu sempre tive problemas pra dormir sozinho. Por isso eu tenho o Vivi, na verdade. Ele me ajuda, mas mesmo assim eu demoro a cair no sono. — Ele explicou — Agora então… eu tenho dormido muito mal. E aquele dia... no sofá... foi o único dia em que eu consegui dormir a noite inteira. Então eu pensei que talvez eu pudesse ficar aqui… se estiver tudo bem pra você.</p><p>Ele encarou Junmyeon, esperando a resposta. Junmyeon respirou fundo, lembrando-se do outro dia e em como ele tinha se sentido na manhã seguinte, mas rapidamente ignorou aqueles pensamentos. Daquela vez era diferente; Sehun estava pedindo e era algo que ele podia fazer para ajudar o colega. Ele não tinha motivos para negar. E como poderia negar quando o mais novo estava tão ansioso, pagando o preço daquele confinamento forçado?</p><p>— É claro, Sehunnie. Sem problemas — Ele respondeu, por fim, e Sehun respirou aliviado, seu rosto se abrindo em um sorriso. </p><p>— Obrigado, hyung — ele soltou a mão de Junmyeon para pegar seu cobertor e travesseiro e, momentos depois, Sehun estava deitado ao seu lado. </p><p>— Boa noite, hyung — Sehun desejou, esticando-se para apagar a luz de cabeceira, e Junmyeon inspirou o cheiro dele de novo.</p><p>— Boa noite — respondeu, debilmente, e tudo ficou quieto. Em alguns minutos, Sehun adormeceu, mas Junmyeon continuava acordando, encarando o teto escuro. Eles estavam próximos, mas como a cama era maior que o sofá, havia mais espaço para os dois. Junmyeon estava inquieto mesmo assim. Não sabia por que estava reagindo daquela forma. Talvez porque não dormia no mesmo lugar com ninguém há muito tempo. São os efeitos do distanciamento social, disse a si mesmo. Ele virou-se de costas para Sehun e esperou o sono, colocando um pouco mais de distância entre ele e o colega. Sem chance deles acordarem abraçados daquela vez.</p>
<hr/><p>Ele estava errado novamente.</p><p>Porque quando ele acordou Sehun estava abraçando-o por trás, apertando-o contra seu peito como um bichinho de pelúcia, um braço ao redor de sua cintura.  Dessa vez, Junmyeon só ficou deitado, imóvel, de olhos fechados. Ele devia afastar Sehun, mas não queria. Era tão gostoso… por mais que ele tentasse não se deixar afetar pelo isolamento, era bom ter algum contato humano para variar. Enquanto Junmyeon tentava acalmar sua mente em conflito, Sehun acordou, bocejando</p><p>— Bom dia, hyung — murmurou, com a voz rouca de sono. Os pelos da nuca de Junmyeon se arrepiaram com a respiração dele em seu pescoço. O colega não fez menção de se afastar dele e continuou abraçando-o.</p><p>— B-bom dia — Junmyeon balbuciou. Eventualmente, ele se levantou para fazer café, Sehun acordou, e nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto.</p><p>Mas aquela única noite abriu as portas para que Sehun continuasse indo ao quarto de Junmyeon para dormir na cama dele — e, de alguma forma, eles sempre acabavam dormindo de conchinha. Antes mesmo de caírem no sono, Sehun o abraçava, e Junmyeon deixava, mesmo que a sensação estranha em seu estômago se intensificasse a cada vez que sentia o corpo de Sehun próximo do seu naquelas noites de isolamento.  Aquela nova dinâmica com Sehun estava deixando seus sentimentos todos misturados. </p><p>Sim, a relação deles tinha mudado durante aqueles dias longos de quarentena, eles tinham ficado mais próximos e ele passou a pensar no mais novo mais como um amigo do que como um simples colega de apartamento, o que acreditava ser recíproco. Ele sabia que Sehun era muito carinhoso com seus amigos e demonstrava isso fisicamente. Sempre que Jongin, o melhor amigo dele, visitava o apartamento, eles estavam sempre se abraçando ou se tocando, ao ponto de Junmyeon perguntar se eles eram um casal. Sehun riu muito quando ele perguntou, mas negou, dizendo que era assim com todos os seus amigos. Junmyeon já tinha observado a mesma coisa quando eles saíam juntos com Chanyeol. Além disso, havia o fato da quarentena privá-los de qualquer interação física com outras pessoas. </p><p>Com isso em mente, Junmyeon dizia a si mesmo que não devia confundir as coisas, não devia dar muita importância àquela súbita intimidade física que eles compartilhavam. Ele nunca tinha sido o tipo que se apegava facilmente, de qualquer forma. E ele sabia que criar sentimentos pelo seu colega de apartamento era uma má ideia. A cada manhã que ele acordava com os braços de Sehun ao seu redor, ele se forçava a lembrar que Sehun era só um garoto que queria companhia e ele era a única pessoa com quem ele podia ter contato pelos próximos dias ou meses.</p><p>Mas, caramba, Sehun tornava difícil manter aquilo em mente. Era difícil não pensar no quanto ele era fofo quando acabava de acordar, sorrindo preguiçosamente com a marca do travesseiro na bochecha ou se espreguiçando como um gato. Era difícil não sorrir quando ele sentava concentrado em frente ao computador, participando de uma reunião por vídeoconferência vestindo uma camisa social e calça de moletom e chinelos, ou quando ele cochilava com o rosto nas mãos enquanto assistia a uma aula online. Era difícil não tentar impressioná-lo quando ele torcia o nariz para os piadas ruins de Junmyeon ou o desafiava no Xbox.</p><p> </p><p>Era difícil não tentar fazê-lo rir o tempo todo só para ver os olhos dele formando pequenas luas crescentes. Era difícil não encará-lo quando ele ou dançava ao som de algum hip-hop na sala de estar, um hobby que ele tinha porque não gostava de se exercitar. Era difícil perceber o quanto ele era bonito mesmo não fazendo absolutamente nada para parecer bonito. Acima de tudo, era difícil não se deixar afundar no abraço dele quando eles estavam debaixo dos cobertores, se escondendo do caos do mundo lá fora.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon tentou lidar com a situação da melhor maneira possível, tentou descartar a possível atração que sentia como efeitos colaterais do afastamento de outros seres humanos. Quando o vírus fosse embora e a quarentena acabasse tudo voltaria ao normal; talvez eles voltassem a ser simples colegas de apartamento de novo. Era o que ele esperava. </p>
<hr/><p>— Tem uma coisa estranha acontecendo — Junmyeon falou, encarando a imagem de Minseok na tela do computador durante a chamada de Skype deles. O amigo ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.</p><p>— O quê? Você está com sintomas? Quebrou o isolamento? Juro por Deus, Junmyeon, se você estiver saindo por aí desrespeitando as normas sanitárias, não vai entrar nunca mais na minha residência — Minseok ameaçou, fazendo Junmyeon revirar os olhos. Quase tinha esquecido como seu melhor amigo era o maior hipocondríaco do mundo.</p><p>— Não é isso, mas é bom saber que você seria um ótimo amigo e me ajudaria se eu estivesse com problemas — ele rebateu, ironicamente. Contou ao amigo sobre as noites passadas com Sehun, não sem antes se assegurar de que o colega estava no quarto dele e trancar a porta do seu. Ele precisava falar com alguém sobre o assunto, urgentemente,  e Minseok era o único que poderia ouvi-lo.</p><p>— Uh-uh. É assim que todo roteiro de filme pornô ruim começa, sabe — Minseok provocou quando ele terminou de falar, mostrando seu sorriso mais sarcástico. Junmyeon comprimiu os lábios, irritado.</p><p>— Dá para deixar de ser um cretino e me ajudar? — Junmyeon retrucou.</p><p>— Eu poderia, mas não entendo por que você está tão perturbado com isso.</p><p>— Porque eu estou criando sentimentos esquisitos pelo meu colega de quarto, talvez? Tem ideia do quanto isso pode ficar estranho? — Junmyeon o encarou como se fosse óbvio.</p><p>— Junmyeon, meu amigo, você não tem culpa de gostar um pouco demais de ser a conchinha menor. Essa é a fraqueza de qualquer homem. — Minseok riu enquanto Junmyeon grunhia de vergonha. — E por que seria estranho, se ele claramente está a fim de você?</p><p>— Eu não tenho certeza disso — Junmyeon replicou, franzindo a testa. — Pode ser só uma situação “só na amizade”. Ou, o que é mais provável, ele só está se sentindo solitário nesse isolamento, e eu sou a única pessoa, sabe, disponível.</p><p>— Sério, Junmyeon? — Minseok ergueu uma sobrancelha, cético. — Eu já me senti solitário, mas eu nunca dormi de conchinha com nenhum dos meus colegas de apartamento. Todo mundo sabe que essa história de “só na amizade” é papo furado. Ele é gay, muito gay por você, Junmyeon. Pode tentar a chance,  cara, a vitória é certa.</p><p>— Ah, é? E se eu falar alguma coisa e ele responder que eu entendi tudo errado? Vai ficar um clima super esquisito, eu não vou conseguir mais morar com ele. Não tenho condições de me mudar de apartamento no meio de uma pandemia.</p><p>— Bom, a escolha é sua. Você é quem vai jogar no lixo a oportunidade incrível de foder com o Sehun todos os dias da quarentena. </p><p>Junmyeon quase cuspiu o gole de água que acabara de tomar. — Minseok! Do que você tá falando?</p><p>— É sério! Sabe quantas pessoas têm o privilégio de ter uma companhia durante esse isolamento? Pouquíssimas. Eu mesmo estou subindo pelas paredes sem o Jongdae...</p><p>— Argh, muita informação — Junmyeon cobriu os ouvidos, fingindo não ouvir. Minseok namorava com Jongdae, que por acaso também era colega de trabalho de Junmyeon, mas o rapaz não estava em Seul; tinha ido para a cidade natal ficar com os pais durante a quarentena.</p><p>— Não venha dar uma de puritano. Não sou que está sedento pelo cara que mora comigo.  — Minseok deu um sorriso afetado. </p><p>— Eu não posso fazer isso, Minseok. Nós moramos juntos. — Junmyeon sussurrou, lançando um olhar para a porta. — Quer saber? Isso não é nada. É só essa quarentena que está mexendo com minha cabeça. Vou superar isso, o quer que seja.</p><p>— Como eu disse, você que sabe. — Minseok se recostou em sua cadeira. — Eu acho que esse pornô de colegas de apartamento tem muito potencial. Já estou até imaginando o roteiro: “Hyung, eu estou tão solitário”, ele diz, e você responde: “O que posso fazer para curar essa solidão?” Aí ele dá um sorrisinho safado e abre suas calç...</p><p>Junmyeon rolou os olhos, mesmo com suas orelhas esquentando de vergonha. — Você é um pervertido. Lave as mãos e essa sua mente suja — ele interrompeu, desligando no meio da risada do amigo. Ele se jogou na cama, odiando Minseok por colocar em sua cabeça a ideia absurda de um pornô com Sehun.</p>
<hr/><p>Junmyeon estava trabalhando no quarto, concentrado em minutar uma petição quando Sehun apoiou-se na soleira da porta, tomando um iogurte.</p><p>— Você trabalha mesmo o tempo todo, hein — Sehun comentou. Junmyeon riu nervosamente, consertando seus óculos. Como ele conseguia ficar tão bem só com uma camiseta velha? E aquela calça de moletom tão baixa, ugh.</p><p>— Acho que liguei o computador para assistir a um filme, mas acabei aqui — Junmyeon respondeu, desviando o olhar para a tela. — Estou só adiantando algumas coisas.</p><p>— Hyuuung, tô tão entediado — Sehun choramingou, afundando na cadeira ao lado da escrivaninha. — Eu já brinquei com o Vivi, assisti a todos os stories do Instagram, mexi na minha ilha do Animal Crossing três vezes. Não tem mais nada para fazer.</p><p>— Você vai achar alguma coisa — Junmyeon murmurou, se forçando a continuar concentrado em sua petição e não se deixar levar pelo biquinho fofo nos lábios do rapaz. Ele parecia uma criança quando estava emburrado.</p><p>— Eu já fiz de tudo. Minha única companhia é um hyung que só trabalha. — Sehun deixou a cabeça pender sobre o ombro e fechou os olhos, fingindo desmaiar. — Se você não fizer alguma coisa, eu vou surtar e fazer a barba pela terceira vez em dois dias, mesmo sem ter um pelo sequer, e você vai ser responsável pelos meus cortes de navalha.</p><p>Junmyeon sorriu, incapaz de ignorar o rapaz por mais tempo. Ele virou-se para Sehun, deixando o trabalho.</p><p>— Diga, Oh Sehun. O que eu posso fazer para tirar você desse tédio? — perguntou. O rapaz piscou uma vez, olhando-o por baixo das pálpebras. Ele deu um sorrisinho de canto, mordendo o lábio, e Junmyeon sentiu as pontas de suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas com o duplo sentido da frase, pensando em como era parecido com o “roteiro” que Minseok tinha falado no outro dia. </p><p>— Conversa comigo. Você anda distante, hyung. Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele indagou.  — Eu fiz algo de errado?</p><p>Junmyeon ficou assustado. Ele tinha sido tão óbvio? Sehun tinha percebido, talvez, que Junmyeon estava tentando evitar ficar muito próximo dele, e agora achava que era sua culpa? Junmyeon se sentiu mal com a forma como ele o olhava, curioso e cauteloso ao mesmo tempo. Ele se perguntou novamente se Sehun sabia, um nó se formando em seu estômago. Ele pigarreou, quebrando o silêncio.</p><p>— Não, Sehunnie. Está tudo bem — Riu nervosamente, coçando a nuca. — Eu só estou com muita coisa na cabeça. Esse isolamento me deixa meio, sabe… perdido.</p><p>— Hm-hmm. — Sehun murmurou, mas os olhos escuros e intensos continuaram encarando Junmyeon, como se ele soubesse que estava mentindo e quisesse ler os pensamentos de Junmyeon, tentar entendê-lo. Havia outra coisa lá, que o mais velho não soube identificar, mas o fez se arrepiar. Junmyeon engoliu em seco, tentando manter o contato visual, mas falhou eventualmente e desviou o olhar. </p><p>— Bom, já que é assim — Sehun se endireitou, inclinando-se para perto de Junmyeon. — Você pode fazer alguma coisa por mim. Amanhã é meu aniversário…</p><p>— Sério? — Junmyeon arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Ele olhou para o calendário ao lado do computador. — Amanhã já é sábado? Caramba, os dias parecem todos iguais nessa quarentena…</p><p>— Claro, para alguém que trabalha até na sexta à noite — Sehun retrucou, provocador. — Enfim, como eu não posso sair para comemorar ou me encontrar com meus amigos, você fica responsável pela comemoração da minha data especial.</p><p>Junmyeon sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça. O que Sehun não praticamente mandava com aquele tom petulante que ele não fazia? — Tudo bem, o que você quer fazer?</p><p>— Você pode cozinhar algo delicioso para mim e comprar bebida, porque eu estou bem puto pela minha vida ter sido interrompida por um ser microscópico, contagioso e mortal e meio que quero ficar bêbado por isso.</p><p>— Por que você me pede logo para cozinhar? — Junmyeon lamentou, esfregando os olhos por baixo dos óculos. — Eu sou péssimo nisso. Não podemos pedir jantar por minha conta?</p><p>— Não, hyung. — Os lábios dele formaram um biquinho emburrado, daqueles que garantiam que Sehun sempre conseguisse de Junmyeon o que queria. — Quero que você faça especialmente para mim. Sua comida é boa. </p><p>— Não é mesmo. O que você quer comer, afinal? — Junmyeon perguntou. Sehun pensou um pouco.</p><p>— Não importa. Eu vou gostar de qualquer coisa que você fizer — ele respondeu, com um sorriso. Junmyeon então cedeu, suspirando.</p><p>— Tudo bem, mas tenha em mente que se você tiver uma intoxicação alimentar, nós não podemos ir ao hospital, por causa do vírus — O mais velho alertou, sorrindo.</p><p> — Não vai acontecer, tenho certeza — O mais novo se levantou, parando ao lado de Junmyeon. — Combinado, então. Tô ansioso pelo nosso encontro, hyung — ele falou, e o tom dele era sério. Junmyeon tinha certeza que seu rosto estava pateticamente vermelho de novo. Sehun apenas sorriu daquele jeito travesso antes de sair do quarto, dando um tapinha na cabeça de Junmyeon como se ele fosse o mais velho. Naquela dinâmica deles, ele realmente parecia ser.</p><p>Junmyeon ficou parado, quieto, pensando no que faria para Sehun e, mais importante, como conseguiria passar tempo sozinho com ele. Sua atração pelo colega não tinha diminuído, pelo contrário. Não era só algo físico — embora a mente dele continuasse conjurando imagens nada castas de Sehun baseadas no que já tinha visto do corpo do mais novo. Ele gostava cada vez mais de Sehun quanto mais eles conviviam, de suas manias e da insolência brincalhona como tratava Junmyeon, da forma como conseguia o que queria do mais velho com seus maneirismos adoráveis.</p><p>Junmyeon sacudiu a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos. Ele tinha que se recompor e agir como um adulto. Antes de tudo e principalmente de seus sentimentos estúpidos, Sehun era seu amigo, Junmyeon era o hyung dele, e o mais velho faria aquele aniversário ser o melhor possível nas circunstâncias em que eles estavam vivendo. Era isso. Ele virou-se para o computador, abrindo uma nova aba para procurar receitas que pudesse fazer sem colocar fogo na cozinha.</p>
<hr/><p>No dia seguinte, Junmyeon acordou cedo, colocou uma máscara, e foi fazer compras para o jantar de Sehun, desinfetando tudo com álcool em gel antes de pegar. Felizmente, a padaria que havia na rua do prédio ainda estava funcionando, então ele pôde comprar um bolo de aniversário, porque ele decididamente não conseguiria fazer um sozinho. Ele surpreendeu Sehun quando o mais novo acordou, e eles cantaram o parabéns na cozinha e comeram bolo no café da manhã. Normalmente, Junmyeon se recusaria a ingerir aquela quantidade de glicose tão cedo, mas fez uma exceção, porque aquela pandemia estava lhe ensinando que a vida era curta demais. O sorriso grande e feliz de Sehun também fazia valer a pena.</p><p>Sehun recebeu várias chamadas de vídeo de amigos cumprimentando-o. Chanyeol ligou chamando para  Junmyeon censurou o amigo por encorajar Sehun a sair do isolamento para comemorar o aniversário. Chanyeol pareceu surpreso quando Sehun disse que Junmyeon cozinharia para ele, mostrando um sorriso sugestivo para os dois pela tela do celular. Era melhor nem saber as conclusões que o rapaz estava tirando naquele momento, mas provavelmente eram iguais às de Minseok. Junmyeon realmente tinha os amigos mais impróprios.</p><p>À noite, Junmyeon tentou arriscar uma receita nova, o que foi um erro. Ele era um completo desajeitado na cozinha, e só sabia cozinhar decentemente o básico do básico. Seus infortúnios cortando os legumes fizeram Sehun rir sem parar até que ele se apiedou, ajudando o colega a terminar a receita. Os rapazes grelharam carne, tentando resgatar aquele ambiente dos restaurantes de churrasco onde eles sempre comiam. Eles brindaram com cerveja, Sehun zombando das caretas que Junmyeon fazia cada vez que tomava um gole. O mais velho até bebeu bem mais do que costumava, só para fazer Sehun gargalhar, dando um tapinha própria coxa como sempre fazia.</p><p>Depois do jantar, eles ficaram conversando na sacada, observando a cidade que em um sábado à noite, estaria fervilhando com o movimento da vida noturna, pessoas saindo para festejar no fim de semana, mas durante a quarentena estava tão vazia quanto em um feriado.</p><p>— Se alguém tivesse me dito no ano passado que eu passaria o próximo aniversário em meio a uma pandemia… — Sehun sacudiu a cabeça, pensativo. Ele se apoiou na grade, dobrando as mangas da camisa, mostrando as veias que corriam pelos antebraços dele. Ele tinha se arrumado — “Eu já vou passar meu aniversário em casa, não posso ficar vestido que nem um mendigo, hyung” — e se ele era bonito sem se esforçar, era de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um quando se esforçava.  Ele penteara o cabelo e vestido com uma camisa branca de botões, casual e um pouco folgada demais, mas que ele fazia parecer elegante. O tecido se esticou sobre os ombros largos quando ele se apoiou, os jeans escuros acentuando as pernas longas dele.</p><p>Junmyeon forçou a tirar os olhos do colega, antes que ele o pegasse encarando.</p><p>— Pois é… — Ele riu, registrando o que Sehun tinha dito sobre a pandemia. — Eu não teria acreditado também. Mas aqui estamos nós. Sinto muito que você tenha que passar seu aniversário nessa situação.</p><p>Sehun olhou para ele, a brisa noturna desarrumando os cabelos escuros, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. — Eu gostei, na verdade. Você cuida de mim muito bem, hyung. Obrigada por fazer isso.</p><p>Junmyeon sorriu de volta, colocando a mão sobre a de Sehun. — Não precisa agradecer, Sehunnie. Eu tenho que compensar por ser um colega tão tedioso para você. — Ele riu, mas Sehun ficou em silêncio. O olhar do mais novo se fixou nas mãos deles.</p><p>— Você não é tedioso — Sehun respondeu, em voz baixa. O coração de Junmyeon saltou uma batida quando ele virou a palma de sua mão, segurando a do mais velho e entrelaçando seus dedos. — Você é a melhor companhia que eu poderia ter, hyung. Foi a única coisa boa dessa quarentena. Eu pude te conhecer melhor, já que antes nós não passávamos muito tempo juntos, só nós dois, e... Eu gosto muito de ficar com você. Eu não passaria por isso com nenhuma outra pessoa. Eu só… gosto de você.</p><p>Sehun o encarava tão intensamente, os olhos castanhos perscrutando o rosto de Junmyeon, como se quisesse enxergar sua mente. A mão dele, grande, quente e macia na de Junmyeon fazia a pele do mais velho formigar. Engoliu em seco, incapaz de sustentar o olhar penetrante do rapaz, mas não tirou sua mão da dele. A risadinha que escapou de seus lábios foi de puro nervosismo, soando estrangulada até para seus próprios ouvidos.</p><p>— V-você está só dizendo isso porque está preso aqui comigo…— Ele tentou fazer uma piada para quebrar aquela tensão, fazendo o máximo para se recompor do impacto que as palavras de Sehun tiveram sobre ele. Sehun não foi. Ao invés disso, ele se endireitou, ficando a centímetros de distância de Junmyeon. Deus, ele tinha um perfume tão bom que era quase um pecado. O mais velho fixou o olhar na clavícula exposta do rapaz, onde brilhava uma corrente de prata. Junmyeon sentia que poderia entrar em combustão espontânea naquele momento se olhasse para cima.</p><p>Porém Sehun ergueu seu queixo com um dedo, fazendo com que olhasse diretamente em seus olhos, que brilhavam de um jeito diferente, permanecendo focados no rosto de Junmyeon. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, algo que ele sempre fazia quando estava concentrado e em que Junmyeon tinha reparado durante aqueles dias. Ele estava tão próximo, e sua mão ainda segurava a do mais velho.</p><p>— Não, hyung— ele falou, sério. Ele nunca tinha falado daquele jeito com Junmyeon. — Não é isso. Você… Eu gosto de você no sentido de eu sinto uma vontade insana de te beijar. Isso é tão adolescente, meu Deus… eu só gosto muito de você, hyung. Eu quero você. Não percebeu mesmo?</p><p>Junmyeon literalmente parou de respirar por alguns milésimos de segundo, sem reação. Só foi capaz de encarar o rapaz à sua frente, de boca aberta, assimilando o que ele tinha dito. Sua voz saiu esganiçada quando ele finalmente a encontrou de novo. — Eu… não… não achei que… — balbuciou, incoerentemente. Sehun riu baixinho, sua mão cobrindo a bochecha de Junmyeon. </p><p>— Chanyeol hyung tem razão, você pode ser bem sonso às vezes. — Os dedos dele deslizaram para a nuca do mais velho, arrepios subindo pela coluna de Junmyeon até o ponto onde ele o tocava. — Eu acho que você se sente assim também, hyung, mas eu quero ter certeza.</p><p>O coração de Junmyeon batia tão forte em seu peito que ele teve certeza de que Sehun conseguia ouvir. Todos os pensamentos tinham deixado sua mente. Sehun estava realmente dizendo que aquela atração era recíproca, que aquele algo estranho que tinha se acostumado a sentir quando olhava para Sehun era correspondido… mas ele ainda hesitou. E se não fosse uma boa ideia? E se não desse certo e tudo ficasse estranho depois? </p><p>— Sehun, eu… — Ele pausou, sem saber como continuar. Sehun se inclinou mais para perto, ficando tão próximo que o mais velho sentiu a respiração dele em seu rosto. Junmyeon não conseguiu evitar com que seu olhar descesse para os lábios de Sehun, vermelhos pelo vinho que ele tinha tomado e tão, tão convidativos para Junmyeon. Aquilo não era resposta suficiente para ele?</p><p>— Você está pensando demais, hyung. Eu consigo enxergar seu cérebro fazendo mil teorias. Não complique as coisas, só diga sim ou não. Você sente isso também? — Sehun sussurrou.  — Só sim ou não.</p><p>Não havia outra resposta que Junmyeon pudesse dar. Ele queria Sehun também, queria beijá-lo, tocá-lo, sentir os braços dele ao seu redor fora daqueles abraços furtivos de todas as noites. Ele lambeu os lábios, nervoso, e dessa vez foi Sehun quem olhou para sua boca, observando o movimento. Junmyeon não tinha dúvidas.</p><p>— Sim — Junmyeon respondeu. — Sim, Sehun, eu sinto isso também, o tempo todo.</p><p>Sehun sorriu daquele jeito característico dele, os cantos dos olhos enrugando adoravelmente. — É só isso que eu preciso saber. — Ele soltou a mão de Junmyeon para colocá-la na cintura do rapaz, puxando-o para um beijo. </p><p>Os pensamentos de Junmyeon foram silenciados quando a boca de Sehun tocou a sua, suavemente, mas com intento, os lábios dele gentilmente entreabrindo os seus para provar mais. Era calmo, deliberado, quase provocador o jeito como Sehun o beijava, levando seu tempo enquanto Junmyeon queria mais dele. O mais velho segurou os ombros de Sehun, puxando-o pela nuca e aprofundando o beijo. Sentiu o gosto de álcool e um leve resquício de seu tempero na língua de Sehun, misturado ao açúcar da bala de menta que ele chupava. Junmyeon não imaginou que fosse ser tão bom beijar Sehun, mas ele já estava queimando por dentro só com aquele beijo, arfando vergonhosamente quando ele sugou sua língua, mordendo de leve seu lábio inferior e puxando-o quando se separaram para tomar fôlego.</p><p>— Junmyeon… — Sehun murmurou, as bochechas e lábios vermelhos, olhos escurecidos e vidrados; Junmyeon provavelmente não estava em um estado melhor. Ele era tão perfeito, até olhando de perto, detalhes como a pinta que ele tinha no pescoço até a pequena cicatriz na bochecha que o mais velho tinha observado por dias deixando-o ainda mais atraente. Junmyeon juntou os lábios deles de novo, guiando o mais novo para dentro do apartamento enquanto se beijavam, mãos percorrendo o corpo um do outro, deslizando por baixo da camisa de Sehun, percorrendo as costas e ombros largos dele com os dedos. Junmyeon nem estava se preocupando mais com o que ia acontecer depois, só o que importava era o desejo que ele vinha nutrindo por Sehun por semanas.</p><p>Esbarraram nas paredes do corredor e nos móveis para chegar ao quarto, os lábios de Sehun descendo por seu queixo e pescoço. Junmyeon sentiu a respiração dele em sua pele, sons bem vergonhosos escapando de sua boca, mas ele não conseguia parar. Sehun deu uma risadinha soprada, as mãos descendo dos quadris de Junmyeon para apertar sua bunda. </p><p>— Bem firme, como eu imaginava — Sehun murmurou, satisfeito. — Olhei pra ela tanto tempo, pensando como seria…</p><p>— Você tá falando da minha bunda? —  Junmyeon ergueu uma sobrancelha, meio ofegante. Sehun sorriu.</p><p>— Claro que sim. — Ele o puxou para um outro beijo, ainda mais intenso que o anterior. — Meu quarto? Vamos mudar de cenário.</p><p>Eles tropeçaram até o quarto, rindo em meio aos beijos. Livraram-se das camisas, Sehun ficando por cima dele, beijando e mordiscando marquinhas em seu peito e abdômen. Os dedos esguios subiam pelo corpo de Junmyeon e deslizando para um de seus mamilos, apertando-o entre seus dedos. Jummyeon gemeu, arqueando as costas sob o toque de Sehun. Deus, o garoto sabia o que estava fazendo.</p><p>—  Sehun… — ele arfou, puxando o mais novo para beijá-lo de novo. Ele não se cansava da boca de Sehun. Os beijos ficavam mais quentes à medida que a tensão entre eles aumentava, as respirações pesadas e gemidos se misturando entre eles. Junmyeon já estava duro e Sehun também, a fricção entre os quadris quase insuportável para Junmyeon e ele só queria sentir Sehun por completo. Contudo, aquele pensamento irritante ainda o importunava no fundo de sua mente, e ele tinha que tirá-lo de lá.</p><p>— Sehun… — ele arfou, pondo uma mão no peito de Sehun para afastá-lo um pouco. — Espera. Você… tem certeza disso? Eu não quero que… se a gente fizer isso, promete que não vamos ficar estranhos? Se isso for só carência, é melhor me dizer, porque… eu não quero te perder.</p><p>Sehun sorriu para ele, afastando a franja de Junmyeon do rosto e acariciando seu rosto. — Hyung… eu tô tentando ficar com você desde que eu te conheci. Você não me ouviu? Eu gosto de você.</p><p>Junmyeon arregalou os olhos, espantado, e Sehun o beijou mais uma vez, tirando a surpresa de seu rosto, os ombros sacudindo quando ele ria. — Você é tão desligado, caramba. Agora… só relaxa, ok? — Ele comandou, os cantos dos lábios dele se ergueram em um sorriso sacana, prendendo os quadris de Junmyeon no colchão. E o que Junmyeon podia fazer além de obedecer?</p>
<hr/><p>Depois de duas rodadas de sexo incrível e uma ducha revigorante, Junmyeon e Sehun estavam de volta a dormir de conchinha, dessa vez com o bônus de trocar selinhos e beijos no pescoço, o que era ótimo. Era tão confortável poder aproveitar o abraço de Sehun sem ter dúvidas ou pensar sobre o que significava aquilo.</p><p>— Aquilo que você disse era verdade? — Junmyeon perguntou, brincando com os dedos de Sehun em sua cintura. — Você queria ficar comigo desde que me conheceu?</p><p>— Claro. Você era totalmente meu tipo. Até Chanyeol hyung viu que eu fiquei interessado — Sehun respondeu. — Fiquei muito surpreso quando você me chamou pra dividir o apartamento, mas achei ótimo. Meu projeto por esses quatro meses foi investigar se você estava interessado e tentar me aproximar, mas foi muito difícil. Você é muito gentil com todo mundo, hyung. Era impossível saber se você tinha interesse em mim ou se estava só sendo, sabe, você. </p><p>Junmyeon riu. — Isso não é verdade.</p><p>— É sério. Chanyeol me disse que você ficavam com homens, então eu não tinha essa dúvida. Cheguei a cogitar que você não estava interessado e pronto. Mas depois eu pensei, isso é bobagem. Quem não ficaria interessado em mim? — Sehun retrucou, atrevido, e Junmyeon fez um muxoxo.</p><p>— Metido — murmurou, chutando de leve a panturrilha de Sehun. — Certo, eu acho que não estava prestando muita atenção. Eu tinha um pouco de medo de você. E acho que eu sempre pensei que você era muita areia pro meu caminhãozinho. — Junmyeon confessou. Sehun revirou os olhos, exasperado.</p><p>— Isso é absurdo. Já olhou pra si mesmo? Você é lindo, inteligente, simpático, incrivelmente gostoso.  Muito fofo — ele apertou as bochechas de Junmyeon, coradas por causa dos elogios. — E que história é essa de medo de mim? </p><p>— Você tinha essa cara meio fechada, sabe. </p><p>— É só minha cara. Você sabe que eu sou um doce. — Sehun replicou, fazendo um biquinho emburrado. — Seu único defeito é ser tão desatento. Eu usei todas as cartas na minha manga pra te conquistar. Precisei de uma pandemia e uma maldita quarentena pra isso. Era mais simples do que eu pensava, na verdade. Você é o tipo de cara que gosta de dormir abraçadinho. — O rapaz refletiu, olhando para Junmyeon com a cabeça apoiada na mão.</p><p>— Então a história de não conseguir dormir era tudo um esquema para dormir comigo? — Junmyeon perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. O outro rapaz traçou círculos com o dedo no braço do mais velho, sorrindo cinicamente.</p><p>— Não é mentira. Eu não estava conseguindo dormir mesmo. Se eu usei isso pra ficar mais perto de você? Quem sabe...</p><p>Junmyeon riu alto, seu peito se enchendo com aquele sentimento gostoso que Sehun causava nele. Não sabia exatamente quando seu colega de apartamento com a personalidade atrevida e manias adoráveis tinha passado a ser a coisa que ele mais estimava em sua vida, mas não se importava. Ele só gostava muito mesmo. </p><p>— Tudo bem, Casanova. Vamos dormir, eu estou cansado — Junmyeon replicou, dando um selinho em Sehun. A luz opaca do amanhecer já quase entrava pela janela.</p><p>— Velhote — Sehun provocou, os braços envolvendo Junmyeon e aninhando-o junto ao seu peito, do jeito que Junmyeon gostava. Ele suspirou, satisfeito, sentindo-se mais feliz do que se sentira em semanas. Os dias de quarentena seriam mais fáceis dali em diante, com certeza.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>2 meses depois</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon tomava seu café na cozinha, lendo as notícias com o peito leve pela primeira vez. Depois de relaxamentos graduais do distanciamento social e a autorização para que alguns estabelecimentos voltassem a funcionar, o prefeito tinha anunciado que não havia novos contaminações em quinze dias em Seul, declarando o encerramento da quarentena depois do que pareciam anos. Agora, o país estava voltando lentamente à normalidade, abrindo escritórios e espaços públicos, embora a população estivesse obrigada a observar as medidas sanitárias para prevenção. Ainda não havia uma vacina, mas os cientistas estavam mais perto do que estavam há um mês.</p><p>Era até estranho se arrumar para o trabalho depois de tanto tempo em isolamento. Com certeza, o mundo pós-pandemia seria outro, e Junmyeon estava apreensivo, pensando em como as coisas seriam dali para frente, mas, principalmente, aliviado. Ele sempre teve fé na humanidade; ela já superara coisas piores antes e sem metade dos recursos e da ciência que tinha há cem anos, e com certeza o coronavírus seria, pouco a pouco, derrotado também. Eles estavam começando agora, a passos lentos. Era meio clichê, mas aquilo tudo realmente ensinara bastante a Junmyeon, coisas como valorizar mais sua liberdade e as coisas simples da vida, que geralmente eram dadas como certas.</p><p>Pelo menos uma coisa boa veio disso, ele pensou, sorrindo quando ergueu o olhar e viu Vivi entrar na cozinha, trotando animadamente, acompanhado por seu adorável dono de um metro e oitenta, cabelos adoravelmente desarrumados e rosto adoravelmente inchado de sono. </p><p>— Bom dia, raio de sol — Junmyeon cantarolou, abrindo os braços triunfalmente quando Sehun parou no meio da cozinha.  — A liberdade cantou! Nossa vida está de volta!</p><p>Sehun virou-se para ele, com cara de poucos amigos. Seu namorado decididamente não era uma pessoa matinal e Junmyeon gostava de provocá-lo por isso.</p><p>— Oba, sair! Ir para o trabalho! Acordar cedo! Que ótimo — Sehun retrucou sarcasticamente, apoiando-se na ilha da cozinha. Junmyeon deu uma risada, preparando uma xícara de café para o rapaz.</p><p>— Como assim? Nós finalmente podemos sair de novo. Você não queria isso de volta?</p><p>— Não o trabalho. Eu poderia fazer home office para sempre. Na verdade, eu seria cem vezes mais produtivo. — Sehun replicou, a voz ainda rouca de sono,  tomou um gole de seu café. </p><p>— Qual é, amor. Você não sente falta do resto? Pegar o metrô de manhã, comer besteiras em todas as refeições, jogar conversa fora com seus colegas? — Junmyeon franziu a testa, e Sehun se aproximou, enlaçando sua cintura com os braços.</p><p>— Sabe do que eu vou sentir falta? — O canto do lábio dele se ergueu em um sorriso. — Pegar <em>você </em>de manhã, comer <em>você </em>em todas as refeições, jogar conversa fora com <em>você</em>…</p><p>Junmyeon sacudiu a cabeça, empurrando de brincadeira o peito de Sehun ao mesmo tempo em que suas bochechas esquentavam. — Já vi que você está bem acordado, pervertido.</p><p>Sehun riu, beijando o topo da cabeça do mais velho. — Tô brincando. Claro que estou feliz que isso acabou. Vou poder levar o Vivi pra passear no parque, o que é ótimo, porque ele está louco para sair. — Ele lançou um olhar para o cãozinho aos seus pés, que ergueu as patinhas para Sehun. — Mal posso esperar pra sair com a galera, encher a cara, mas… eu meio que me acostumei a ficar aqui com você. </p><p>Junmyeon acariciou os cabelos do mais novo, sorrindo ternamente. — Eu também. Vai ser difícil voltar à rotina.</p><p>Sehun suspirou. — Vai, sim. Mas agora que podemos sair, você vai poder me levar no nosso primeiro encontro. </p><p>Junmyeon bufou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Seu aniversário não foi nosso primeiro encontro?</p><p>— Sabe o que eu quero dizer. Um primeiro encontro de verdade, em um restaurante, ou cinema, algo legal. </p><p>— Tudo bem, mas ainda temos que limitar o contato físico — Junmyeon alertou, alisando a camiseta amassada do pijama de Sehun. Sehun revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Ok, senhor agente sanitário. A gente pode se sentar em mesas diferentes, passar álcool em gel antes de dar as mãos, beijar por cima das máscaras. Vai ser muito romântico. </p><p>Junmyeon riu tanto que quase cuspiu o café, e Sehun o acompanhou, calando-o com um beijo que durou quase até Junmyeon se atrasar, mas ele não ligou. Como disse, estava aprendendo a aproveitar mais a vida, e beijar Sehun até esquecer do resto do mundo era uma das melhores maneiras de fazer isso.</p><p>E ele achava que, se tivesse que escolher alguém com quem ficar preso em casa durante uma quarentena de novo, ele escolheria Sehun de novo. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>